


The Devil's Leftovers

by Raicho



Series: Miserere mei, Deus [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bottom Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castration, Consort Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Hell Fic, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Torture, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Spooning, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Dean didn’t mind times like this—when he was able to lose himself in the sensation and forget where and who he was if only for a short moment or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-Con, rough sex, dirty talk, body dysphoria, mention of castration, mentions of God in a not so nice way (sorry...), etc. Basically: don't read if it's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Spur of the moment and unbeta'd... Please leave kudos & comments if you enjoyed!

                “Sing for me, baby.” Sam whispered as his tongue slid along the rim of Dean’s outer earlobe, effectively sending a shiver down the consort’s spine. Sam loved to hear Dean howl at his touch.

                A breathy moan escaped from between Dean’s plump lips; his eyes were closed while sweat dripped off his brow. His legs were spread wide for his king’s thick cock, and he welcomed the rhythmic pounding that lulled him into a rare state of euphoria. When he was like this, he didn’t think about how it was his brother fucking him from behind like he was some nameless whore. He didn’t think about how fucked up his body was from all the torture his brother had inflicted upon it; how he was left castrated and soft, dependent solely on these moments with his king to help him get any form of pleasure at night. No, Dean didn’t mind times like this—when he was able to lose himself in the sensation and forget where and who he was if only for a short moment or two.

                “Oh God…” Like a bitch in heat, Dean was panting for breath while Sam spooned up behind him.

                A violent thrust that hit a little too deep for Dean’s liking jolted him from his orgasmic high, “What did you say?”

                The clock struck midnight and Dean’s fantasy came crashing down as he was abruptly pulled back into reality; forced to face the harsh facts of his unfortunate circumstances. He shuddered with disgust, ashamed at what he had been lowered to since coming to Hell’s doorstep begging for mercy.

                Another vicious thrust impaled Dean even further on Sam’s cock; making Dean feel like he was going to choke, “Do you know what you said, my love?” Sam finished his question with a harsh twist of his queen’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger; small drops of milk drizzled down from Dean’s leaking breast and he couldn’t help but cry with discomfort.

                “Please—” Dean begged, wanting the uncomfortable sensation to end; he would never be comfortable with his body or its abilities ever since Sam first laid hands on him.

                “Why don’t you ask God, hmm? I’m sure he’d love to help you out…” Sam twisted the swollen nub in his fingers again; though this time he didn’t pause until he saw tears pool in Dean’s eye.

                “Tell me, Dean, do you think God can make you feel this good?” Sam hissed as he took Dean’s hips and held him tight while he thrust fast and hard into Dean’s tight pussy. The slap of skin on skin was the only thing that broke through Dean’s wailing as his body bobbed helplessly on the bed’s crimson sheets.

                While Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, Sam reached over Dean’s side to place his palm possessively over the queen’s distended stomach, “Does God fill you up so nice and round with such beautiful babies, Dean?” Sam’s vision was red hot as he watched Dean fall apart beneath him, “Answer me.”

                “N-n-no.” Dean stuttered as he rode out the sensation, “Only you…”

                “Maybe I’ll ask God if he’d be willing to give it a try. You seem to enjoy being filled up so nice.”

                Between being filled with demonic spawn and the devil’s third leg, Dean didn’t think he could take much more, “Please d-don’t…”

                Sam slowed his movement as he felt the urge to come deep inside his brother; his eyes unwavering as they stared down at the sinful sight of Dean writhing and moaning beneath his hold. All at once his vision turned white and seconds later he felt himself collapse on the soft silk sheets of the bed. Sated, the king took his breathless and teary-eyed queen in his arms and held him close to his chest.

                “Don’t worry, Dean,” Sam kissed the nape of Dean’s neck as he lazily brushed a thumb over the naked expanse of Dean’s stomach, “I don’t think God would want a used whore like you anyway.”


End file.
